February Surprise
by firewu
Summary: For some reason Tororo has crash landed in The Hinata family backyard. No one else is home, but Aki. After finding out that he's hurt and sick she careof him, and ends up growing attached to him. Will this end up getting in the way of Tororo real plans.
1. Unexpected Crasher

_This is my first Fan fiction in maybe two years. This is also my first Keroro Fan Fiction. So, please do have Mercy in you reviews. I am just getting back into writing so this may really stink. My grammar can be scary and my writing skills can also be put on a horror show. Other then that, I am using both the anime and manga for this. _

_-------_

_Disclaimer: I do not own SGT Frog/ Keroro Gunso. Mine Yoshizaki does._

Aki Hinata was among many things. She was a single mother of two, a Manga editor, a kind person, strong women, and the list could on forever. Over all she was happy person who enjoyed life. But, today was different. A lonely aura was coming from her. The mother sat at her kitchen table alone in an empty house.

Aki job was demanding and required long hours. That meant she was rarely ever home. It was this rare accession that she had gotten the whole month of February off. She had plans to spend it with her kids and Keroro, but they had gone to spend the month at the Nishiawa Mansion. Hinata didn't have the heart to say no to, Momoka who begged on her hands and knees to Hinata to have Fuyuki stay the month over.

Hinata knew Momoka liked her son, but she never said anything. She let Momoka have her way, but somehow Natsumi and the little invaders had gotten themselves invited as well.

So, Aki sat there waiting for something exciting to happen. The news was the same old news, and the TV had all the small old shows. All the books in the house had been read, and cold atmosphere outside made it impossible to get into the excitement of exercising.

"I wonder if you can really die of boredom." Aki wondered aloud. Now if it wasn't for the loud crashing sound that suddenly happened outside Aki would have maybe been the first to actually die of Boredom.

"What the?" Aki shot up and ran to the glass door and pushing it open. It looked like a meteorite has crashed down into her backyard. Aki cautioned towards the indent in her backyard. She looked down into a deep hole to see a round space traveling type thing.

Aki was not really surprised. She was curious to why it was there and who was in it, or what was in it, but she was now used to Aliens appearing randomly at her house.

The space craft had indents all over it. Aki was guessing that it probably crashed landed. Smoke was coming from it giving off the sign that it was now probably busted.

"Hello, is someone in there?" Aki called out to whoever was in there.

Sounds started coming from inside it, sounds of someone struggling to get out and coughing sounds. Without hesitation or any thoughts Aki jumped into the ditch. She amazingly threw open the door to the craft. Smoke had come flying out it.

"Is anyone in there? Are you okay?" She said trying to look into it; well she tried to wave the smoke a away.

A small figure was on its hands and knees hacking and struggling to breath. As the smoke started to clear more Aki could make out the figure out. It looked to be a Keron, a Keron Tadpole to be exact. Yet once again without Hesitation Aki reached into the craft and picked up the helpless tadpole.

The Keron tadpole was orange, had glasses similar to Kururu, but different. It wore a green Helmet. The Tadpole looked up at Aki, but then suddenly passed out. The tadpole was, Buck Private Tororo of the Garuru Platoon.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Poor little thing." She said looking down at Tororo who laid passed out in her arms.

It took a moment for Aki to notice that her hand was wet. When she looked down at her hand she was shocked to see that it was covered in blood. Aki then turned her sights to Tororo, who was bleeding from the shoulder, and his arms and legs. His arms and legs were not bleeding as badly as his should, though.

This sent Aki into a super mom mode, as she would call it. Having her kids being very mischief's young children, made Aki almost a expert on taking care of sick people and tending to wounds.

Aki took off her red jacket that she was wearing wrapped Tororo in it; to prevent him from freezing any further in the February weather.

She quickly took him inside and laid him gently on the table, and within a matter of minutes Aki had cleaned, and bandaged up his wounds.

"I still got it." Aki said proud of her medic skills. She picked up the tadpole and cradled him in her arms. "This is nice." She said to herself out loud. She began walking around the house randomly while just holding him and talking to him, even though he was asleep.

"My kids are nearly all grown up. It seems they don't need more me for a lot stuff now." She said to him. "It's kind of nice looking after something again. I guess I like feeling of being needed. And, with you needing me right now. It works out." Aki said blushing a bit out the little trance she was in. "I have no idea why you're here, or who you are, but I'm guessing you a friend of Kero-chan, or something." She said going on.

Aki was interrupted by Tororo moaning. His face was red with fever. The fever had gone up randomly high.

Aki had notice early when tending to his wounds that he had a small fever, but didn't think he would get this hot. He must have had the fever from before, and could be the reason why he had crashed.

But, it was hardly the time to be thinking about why he crashed. Tororo was burning up badly, and Aki was ready to try to every trick she knew to bring it down.

It didn't matter to Aki that she didn't know this frog, or his purpose for being there. It was oddly one of Aki Hinata strange curiosities to how many ways there were to bring down a fever.

_What is Tororo doing there? Why did he crash land. Well I guess I'll tell you in the next chapter._

_Well this the end of chapter one. I hope you liked it, please review and feel free to share any ideas you have for the next chapter. Also If you don't know who Tororo is he comes in later in anime. (Ep 101, Manga 10) He one of my favorites along with Giroro, and Kururu._


	2. Starting Things Out

_Well here is chapter two. It's longer then the first chapter and hopefully the grammar is not too bad. It took me a long time to proof this, so it better be good. Oh, and thought POVs and Italicized._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Keroro Gunso / SGT Frog. All credit goes to the wonderful people who made the anime and manga. _

Aki had started her own mission right away. She filled the tub in the bathroom with ice water and put Tororo in it. She eagerly waited for some type of change in Tororo condition.

'_Where the hell am I? Why is it so cold, and wet? What happen?' _The tadpole wondered in his half asleep and half awake state. Though his mind was somewhat awake his eye lids refused to open. This was thanks to his fever.

'_Ugh, I remember the crash, and the terrible feeling suffocating, and why does my head feel like there is a flaming boulder sitting on it?!'_ Tororo moaned. Even being dunked in a tub full of ice water couldn't help bring his fever down.

Aki took him out of the tub to change water. Instead of cooling the fever she would sweat it out of him. She wasn't sure if it would help, or just make it worse.

'_That sound. It's killing me. Who the hell is making that nose?'_ Tororo moaned about the sound of the running water. The sound running bath water made him feel like someone was putting a power drill next to his ear. _'It's getting_ _hotter. Just like before. Just like before…' _Tororo fever started to send him into a flash back.

_Flash back_

"That annoying, snickering, pig headed, jerk. I can't wait to seek my revenge on him." Tororo ranted in a rather angry state. He was pouting in small space craft. He was alone, and on his way to Earth. His reason for going to Earth was, Kururu.

Tororo was still angry for what had happen at there last encounter he had with him. He still felt humiliated from what happen. Kururu, had beaten, and shut down Tororos' whole system. A screen had even fallen on his face, causing him to scream and cry out to his mother like a little child.

Tororo was still indeed a child and it's normal for any young child to cry when getting hurt or humiliated, but for Tororo it was not right. He was the best Hacker in the universe (In his eyes) and being one of the most intelligent Tadpoles on Keron. It was wrong he wanted revenge more anything.

Tororo plan was to go to Earth, and beat Kururu in his own lab. Tororo clearly did not think this over thoroughly. His mind was too clouded with revenge to think about anything else. Tororo didn't even think about how much trouble he would be in when he got back to his Platoon.

When Tororo had told Garuru how angry he was about what happen with Kururu, and his plan that he would use to seek revenge on him. Garuru merely shook his head no and told him to forget about it. Garuru also told him that it was unhealthy for him to hold grudges at such a young, and that he should focus more on his training and less on Kururu.

Tororo didn't expect hear that response, and when he argued about it with, Garuru. He was sternly told that he would stay in the safety of his Platoon and not leave.

The tadpole didn't listen to his superior's words and left anyway. He had no idea that, which acts of carelessness, would get him into so much trouble.

While ranting to himself about Kururu, Tororo had no idea that his space craft was flying a bit to close to the Sun. He took him a moment to notice that his radar was going off like mad. His engine had all ready been damaged from the heat, and smoke was filling the craft quickly.

This all caused Tororo to have to make an emergency landing. The landing had been rough, and had caused injuries to Tororo. It was just dumb luck that he landed in the Hinata family, backyard.

_End Flash back_

It wasn't before long that Tororo fully woke up. He found himself in a boiling hot tub of water; and, a pair of Pekopen hands holding his head above the water. This all brought thoughts panic into his mind.

'_What the hell is a Pekopen doing with me in a hot tub of water?! Oh, crud. Experimentation!' _Tororo started to panic. '_When I crashed on Pekopen a stupid Pekopen must have found me and is now using me for experimenting!' _Tororo freaked out and begin to struggling intensely, trying to free himself from Aki's arms.

"Ah, calm down now." Aki told Tororo as she lifted him out of the water. Tororo of course didn't calm down. He thrashed around in her arms in a terrible state of fever and fear. This only made Aki tighten her grip around Tororo. "Your fever is still to high, little one." She said trying to calm him.

Aki put an ice pack on his head, and began making the comforting cooing sound and gently patted his head. It wasn't like long till, Tororo stop struggling. He stopped out of exhaustion, and the fever.

'_It hurts to move so much. My shoulder is in great pain and this fever is killing me. I need to know who has me in their custody.' _Tororo panted.

Tororo slowly cracked open one eye to see, Aki looking down at him. With a smile spread across her face.

"Good you're awake. You had me worried there for a moment, little one." Aki said as she petted his head. After struggling too fully open both of his eyes. He reacted quickly and smacked her hand away. He tired to sit up, but a sudden pain came shooting through his shoulder, causing him to fall back onto his back.

"Now what was that for?" She said rubbing her hand. Tororo glared up at her. He being unsure of what to do or say. He wondered why she was acting so normal around him. He had heard that a lot of Pekopen normally went mad after just seeing odd lights in the sky.

Tororo felt uneasy on how Aki was just looking down at him so cheerfully. He was just waited for her to say or do something.

"I'm guessing you're on of Kero-chan's friend?" Aki asked. "What's your name, Little One?"

"None of your bees wax, Pekopen scum." Tororo snapped at her. He had no intention of being friendly with her.

'_Kero-chan? She must mean Keroro, but how does she know him?' _Tororo wondered. It took him a moment to remember that she was one of the humans that Keroro lived with. That explained why Aki was acting this way towards him. Tororo was guessing that she didn't know that he was one of the Aliens that tired to kill her, and her children when the Garuru Platoon came to Earth.

"You got a little attitude, don't you?" Aki stated. "But, I like it. I could use your personality for character. Well we can talk about that later. I bet your hungry, I'll go get you something to eat." Aki said leaving the room.

Before Tororo could protest any help from a Pekopen she was gone. Tororo took this chance to look around the area he was in. He wasn't able to sit up; due to the amount of pain he was feeling in his shoulders and in his arms, so he was only able to see the rest of the room by turning his head.

First he noticed he was in some kind little basket, filled with blankets. Oddly enough it was rather comfortable. Next was amount of furniture he saw. Not having a whole lot of knowledge on the modern living style of Pekopens. He just guessed that he was in the living room of the Pekopens house, and the basket he was in was on top of the coffee table.

Aki entered the room holding a little bowl of food. "I wasn't sure how well you were feeling, so I just thought apple sauce would do." She said taking a spoon full of it and putting it in front of Tororo mouth expecting him to eat it.

"Pu, Pu, Pu, like I would accept food from a dumb Pekopen." He said pushing the spoon away.

"Aw, come you must be hungry. Just have a little; you know you want it." She said pushing the food towards his mouth again.

Tororo turned his head away from Aki. "I don't want it, Pekopen, so it quit it!" Tororo snapped. "I want you to return me my space craft, and pretend this never happen. If you don't then I will make sure to make you and your family miserable." Tororo threaten and demanded from Aki.

"For one my name isn't Pekopen. My name is Hinata, but you can just call me, Mama like everyone else does." Aki said not at all intimidated by Tororo, witch back fired on him. "You're also crazy if you think I'm going to spend you back into space in your condition. I'll care if you till you better. I don't want any if, ands, or buts." She said sternly.

Tororo was somewhat impressed on how she took charge, but was unhappy that he was stuck in her custody. He knew he was immobile and so was he ship. It was truly an unluckily for Tororo.

Suddenly Aki picked, Tororo up and seated him on her lap. Tororo did his best to hide the fact that he was blushing. Though, it was because Aki was holding him very closely and tightly up to her chest.

"Now don't make this hard. You need to eat, so you can get your strength back. Now open wide." She said with a bit of giggle and put the spoon in front of Tororo mouth.

"Like I would take orders from a stupid Peko-auhg!" Tororo cut off by the spoon full of apple sauce that was shoved into his mouth.

He forced down the apple sauce. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but it was rather good. It wasn't as good as pizza, cheese burgers, or French fries, but it hit the spot. He continued to eat it without fuss, as it was fed to him.

Aki smiled. This brought joy over her. She happy to be able to take care of someone again, even though he was stubborn, and had a bit of an attitude. It was still nice.

_Well this ends chapter two. The plot will start to work it's way in, inthe next chapter. Hope you enjoyed it._


	3. Trust

_Disclaimer: I do not own SGT Frog/ Keroro Gunso_

_--- _

Tororo laid face down in his basket. Feeling ashamed of himself, he let out a moan of failure. Failure meaning he let a Pekopen lady get the best of him.

'_I can't believe that I gave in. I let a stupid Pekopen feed like I was little child. If anyone I knew saw me in that state. My life would be over, and I would never be able to live it down.' Thought the little tadpole in who was sitting in his own puddle of self pity._

Aki shook Tororo good shoulder gently. "Hmm?" Tororo responded as he looked over at Aki.

"Well I just wondering. You must have come here for a reason. I just was wondering what that reason was?" She asked.

"None of your business, so just leave me alone." Tororo said rudely and turned his head in the opposite direction of her.

Her question reminded Tororo of his little mission. _'Crud, I completely forgot why I came here in the first place. This stupid little dilemma made forget. I came here to get my revenge on that guy! Kururu will regret ever humiliating me.' _Tororo was snickering to himself.

'Hey, little one, are you okay?" Aki asked concerned about Tororo random snickering.

"Pekopen lady, where is, Kururu?" Tororo asked turning his head to Aki.

"Oh, so now you're talking to me. Well, Kururu is not here. I'm guessing he won't be coming back till the end of the month. He went with everyone else on vacation." Aki told Tororo.

Tororo sunk his head in the pillow. "I came all this way for nothing." Tororo moaned. "I went through all that just to get to stupid Pekopen. Now I'm stuck here." Tororo clenched the blankets and bit the pillow.

"Why don't I just call, Keroro and the others for you?" Aki asked Tororo.

"No!" Tororo snapped up. The sudden strike of pain that went through his shoulder made him think that, that was not the brightest of ideas. "No, don't." He said clenching his shoulder and breathily heavily.

'_I can't let them know that I'm here. Then they'll come here and kill me, or worse. They'll send me back to my platoon and Garuru will kill for disobeying orders!' _He began to panic a little.

"Okay, okay. Take it easy. I don't want you getting over excited. Your shoulder is still in bad shape. I want you to be lying down." She said pushing him back down gently. "I don't know why, you don't want me to call them. But, I won't, even though I think they should know, Little One." Aki said.

'_Wait, Kururu isn't here. Not one of those dimwitted fools is here. With their secret base is somewhere in this house. Since none of them are here. This mean no one is here to guard it and make sure that I don't get in.'_ Tororo thought as he began to think up of a plot to seek revenge on his rival.

'_I can barley sit up, none the less walk. That means I can't get down there yet. Even, if I was able to. This Pekopen lady won't let me out of her sight. But, if I gain her trust she won't mind when I walk off. I can secretly sneak into their base and hack into the computer system and completely destroy it!' _"Pu, pu, pu."_ Tororo snickered at his master plan. _

"It's getting late, Little One. You should probably get some sleep now." Aki said as she picked up the basket. She walked into her room with it and placed it on her nightstand that was next to her bed. "Sleep tight." She said and kissed his forehead. That made Tororo blush, out of embarrassment, and that a somewhat attracting Pekopen lady just kissed him.

That night, Tororo found that he unable to sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about hacking into Kururu's computer systems and how easy it would be since no one would be around to stop him. Also that his fever was making him uncomfortable hot. It just wasn't as bad as it was before. His shoulder was also beginning to hurt a lot and, most of all. He missed his own bed. Any child would.

Tororo moaned loudly. The fever was just becoming unbearable again, and he was tired, and being unable to control he cries made him feel worse. Suddenly Tororo found himself being picked up Aki. She looked down at him with sleepy but caring eyes.

"Calm down, Little One. Sleep now." Aki yawned as she put a wet cloth on his forehead. She cradled Tororo in her arms and hummed a little tune.

'_What is she doing? Holding me like this in her arms and slowly moving her arms to the side and back?'_ He yawned, though he found her method strange it was working. _'Why is she humming? It sounds nice.' _Tororo soon lost train of thought and was now asleep.

"That's a good boy." Aki yawned as took Tororo back to bed with her. "You are just too cute." She said looking down at Tororo was clenching on to her arm, and cuddling her. "You act a little friendlier when you're sleeping." She giggled in aw and she soon fell asleep as well.

The next morning Tororo found that he was alone in a bed and that was not his, and noticed that his basket that he had been using as his bed was all the way over on the night stand.

"Where's that women?" He said aloud. "And, what's that nice smell?" He said sniffing the air. The air was filled with the scent of pancakes. Tororo stomach grumbled. All he had to eat since he gotten there was the apple sauce, and being the big eater he was. He was starving.

"Morning, Little One." Aki said as she entered the room. She couldn't help but giggle at him.

"What?" He snapped, but remembered that he was going to have force himself to be nice to her if he wanted to get into the secret base. "Um, I mean what so funny?" He said nicely this time.

"Oh, it's noting really." Aki giggled again. "I just notice that you're a little sweetie when your asleep, but when your awake your kind of grumpy." She stated.

"What is that suppose to mean?" He questioned. He also thought it would lead to the answer of why he was in her bed.

"Well you see last night you got a fever again, and were crying from it. I worked my super magic and got you to sleep. You were being so cute, cuddling my arm and all. I couldn't get you to let go, so I just let you sleep with me." She said once again giggling at the memory.

Tororo face was bright red. He was embarrassed that he could act so childish. Cuddling, crying, and acting cute. All of that was all out of his character. He would make sure to completely destroy Kururu computer system, though that event was not his fault.

"Come, I bet you're hungry. I made you some pancakes." She said as she picked him and carried him into the kitchen. It was quick change of subject, but Tororo was more then happy to switch the conversation.

She took him into the kitchen and sat down in a chair and sat Tororo on her lap. After cutting up a few bites of pancake she put the fork in front Tororo mouth.

"I'm pretty sure that I can feed myself. My shoulder doesn't hurt as much as before. I can even move it slighlty, so you me feeding is not necessary." Tororo said pushing the fork away from his mouth.

"Oh, you think you going to get food that easy? If you want some these pancakes then you're going to have answer some questions, and let me feed you." Aki told, Tororo.

"What? What kind of questions? And, why do you want to feed me? I can do it on my own." He said getting a little pissed off at her.

"Well its cute feeding a cute little thing like you. The way you look so nerdy is just so adorable to me!" She giggled. "Oh, the questions. They are just simple little questions like telling me your name for starters." She asked.

'_This lady is starting to really get on my nerves. And, did she call me nerdy? I am not. If it's anyone that's nerdy it's that, Kururu.' Tororo thought. _

"I can feed myself." He said again while trying to attempt to take to take the fork away from Aki. But, once again shock of pain came jolting through his shoulder.

"So, question one. What's your name?" She repeated.

Tororo sighed and took his defeat. "Buck Private Tororo." He answered, and Aki gave him some pancakes.

"Tororo? I'm just going to call you, Toro-chan for short." She told him

"Toro-chan, but my name is Tororo. I'm not a pet, so I rather you not give me a pet name, Woman." Tororo argued.

"Ah, but Toro-chan is so much cuter. Also I want you to stop calling me, Woman, Pekopen, and Pekopen lady. I want you call me, Mama. Everyone else does, so I'm with it." She told him.

'_I am getting really pissed at this woman. I suppose if everyone in her family jumped of a bridge she would want me to do it also. In any case she is taking advantage of my immobile state, and making a fool out of me. I am the universe number one hacker, and I will not be treated as her pet.' Tororo fist shook under the table. _

"If you want another bite, then you have to start calling me, Mama." She giggled.

"_But, if I want to get into that base, I'll just have to put up with this a little longer; and, I'm really hunger." _Tororo said taking defeat once again. "Fine, Mama." He said bitterly, but was rewarded with food.

----

Breakfast was over and Tororo was back in his basket. He was on the table watching Aki do the dishes.

Aki looked over her shoulder and giggled at the site of Tororo.

"Is something funny?" He asked.

"No, you just look cute." She responded in a giggled.

"Why is everything to you cute? Ever since I got here; your answer with everything has something to do with the word cute. And, if doesn't then you just giggled. Your sparkling attitude is somewhat on the annoying side." The tadpole complained.

"You know. I think that is the most you have ever said to me." She said with a pleased grin, but unaware that she was completely changing the subject.

"Do you always change the subject when people ask you a question, or

insult your personality." He asked.  
"Well you don't exactly win the best personality award yourself. I haven't known you long, but I can already tell that your, stubborn, and have a little bit of temper." She pointed out.

"I don't have a temper!" He snapped. Aki gave him a grin that made him sink down.

"Temper or not. You're still cute." She giggled and pinched his cheek.

Tororo had to refrain from smacking her hand away or biting it.

Suddenly the phone rang, and Aki picked it up. "Hello? Oh, hi. What I can't come to work. It's my vacation." She said into the phone looking over at Tororo. Tororo looked slightly confused. "You need me that badly. I guess I could. Let me think about it if I'm not there within the hour, I wasn't able to come." She said hanging up the phone. Aki suddenly paused in her own words. "What am I going to do with you?" She said speaking of Tororo. "I can't leave you here, and I can't bring you to work." Aki said trying to figure out this predicament, while Tororo took this as his opportunity.

'_This is great. If she out of the house. Then I'm free to do whatever I want; Even though my shoulder may get in the way of mobility. I'll at least be able to get part one of plan out of the way." _Tororo snicker. Now Tororo was official starting the first part of getting his revenge on, Kururu.

"You know. I wouldn't want to keep you from your job. I don't mind staying here alone." Tororo slowly pushed on subject of staying there alone.

"Toro-chan, I couldn't leave you here all alone. You're still hurt, and fever just went down at couple of hours. I just couldn't." She said pickled on the subject.

"No, no. I'll probably just sleep the whole time your gone." He said using his child like charm. That was something barley ever used and was despising every moment of it. "I promise that I won't do anything bad. I swear that I'll just stay in this basket the whole time your gone. You can _**trust**_ me" He said pushing the word 'trust' out little bit.

Aki looked doubted about the decision she was about to make, but nodded her head in agreement. "Okay, but I'm coming home early, though. I also trust you that you will keep your word and stay in that basket till I come back." She told him.

After making sure Tororo was comfortable and he had everything he may need. Aki was out if the door and on her way to work.

"Trust is all I need. Pu, pu, pu, pu." Tororo Snickered

---

_What will Tororo when he has the run of the house? Will things go according to his plan or just fail horribly, epically when Kururu shows up. _

_Hope you enjoy chapter three. Chapter four will be up soon. (Note this chapter has been edited. I made mistake. I completely forgot that I said Aki had the month off. I fixed it thanks to HaruPalooza! You rock! Thank you.)_


End file.
